


The mummy of konoha

by Ordinary_Writer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fem!Kyuubi - Freeform, Naruko is overpowered, Slow Build, fem!naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordinary_Writer/pseuds/Ordinary_Writer
Summary: Naruko left the village with someone who promised happiness when she was only 6 years old. 6 years later she returns a broken girl who shows even less emotions than an Aburame, FemNaru/Hinata story.





	1. The mummy of Konoha

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer* I did not write this FanFiction, Xx9ZeroxX9 was the one that came up with the story lining and plot, I'm only added more chapters to it, editing and adding the originals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruko left the village with someone who promised happiness when she was only 6 years old. 6 years later she returns a broken girl who shows even less emotions than an Aburame, FemNaru/Hinata story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* I did not create this this FanFiction, Xx9ZeroxX9 was the one that came up with the story lining and plot, I'm only adding more chapters to it, editing and adding the originals.

Konoha, 10 of October

_**The Roar of the beast and the fight of their lives!** _

"Everyone keep attacking, Don't stop!" many men or women yelled to encourage one another as they attacked or stalled the beast.

The Beast slammed one of it's long tails into one group, killing most of them, The lucky one's who were spared quickly retreated to another group, their hope dying slowly as they saw their lost comrades

"Dammit, we can't keep this up!" one Chūnin yelled as he ducked to avoid the tree's that were sent towards them by the beast

"Where's Lord Hokage!?" Yelled another before he and his group were quickly killed by one of the beast's mighty tails.

A man screamed in pain in the far distance, holding his leg as blood slowly trickled down from a large chunk of wood that was stuck in.

"Dammit, is this the end?!?" The man screamed before taking his last breath, everyone grit their teeth in anger and in agony as they all watched as their friends die before their very eyes.

In a cave 30 minutes away from Konohagakure no Sato, a redheaded woman was screaming in pain not from loss but while she gave birth to new life. a spiky-headed blond sat next to her with two more men, one was an older man wearing only black battle armor and the other was in his mid-life with white spiky, their names were Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato, Hiruzen Sarutobi, And the toad sennin Jiraiya.

Minato winced as his hand was once again crushed by Kushina's monster grip as they all watched them give birth to his child, the newest addition to the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan, the most secret and almost endangered clan of Konoha, The third and Jiraiya sat around impatient thinking why weren't they out there fighting the Kyuubi and trying to save the village, but then they remembered Kushina, who they loved deeply like a daughter and Minato's wish for them to stay since he had a plan set once Kushina gave birth.

While Minato was out getting Jiraiya and the third the masked man came and took the Kyuubi out of Kushina before disappearing into the darkness setting his plan on destroying Konoha into motion, Minato tightened his hands on Kushina as her hand squeezed his in pain, he blamed himself for not being there for her in her time of need, if he didn't go and get those two then this probably wouldn't have happened.

A scream, a push and then a loud cry brought them out of their thoughts, as Kushina finally gave birth to the new addition to their clan, Biwako quickly took the child away from between Kushina's legs so Taji could quickly dry the blood off before she cut the umbilical cord so the baby could quickly be handed back to it's family

"Congratulations you two, it seems you have a healthy baby girl," Said Biwako as she moved back over to Kushina to clean the left over blood.

Kushina looked at her baby in pride but also in sadness, she didn't want her baby to be born in these horrible conditions of their village, Kushina was busy apologizing to Minato for almost breaking his hand when Jiraiya came over.

"Minato, now that you witnessed the birth of your baby girl, a cute one at that." he looked at the baby in Kushina's arms, and for the first time, felt like an old man, seeing as he was the godfather. He then looked back to Minato "Now we need to go and stop the fox so-"

"I know, Sensei" spoke Minato as he looked at Jiraya dead in the eyes, Jiraiya saw sadness in his eyes, something that surprised the toad sennin, he thought Minato would have fire in his eyes as he went to save the day but it seems it would have a different outcome for today,

"I know what _I_  have to do"

He looked at Kushina as she held their baby, Kushina had a sad smile on her face as tears spilled down her cheeks

"Kushina, it's time" Minato whispered

"I know" she spoke as she rocked their baby wondering why it had to end like this, Jiraiya's eyes widened as he put a hand on his student's shoulder

"What are you planning to do, Minato?" Jiraiya whispered to him

Minato gave a smile as he saw as he looked back at his Sensei.

"Saving the village" He answered as he walked to his family

He kneeled beside Kushina once more watching their daughter with love and affection before it was time to go.

"Should we name her?" Kushina ran a hand down their infant's whiskered cheek

"No, I lost the bet you have the right to name her"

Kushina gave a laugh before sniffing

"I did didn't I? then, how about Naruko?"

"Naruko?.."

"You wanted to name her Naruto if she was a boy right? now we have a different way of naming the hero of pervy sages book"

Minato put his hands over Kushina's as they stared at their small hero once more

"Yes, Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze the hero of the leaf."

Naruko smiled slightly in her mother's arms as Kushina let go of Minato's hand to run a hand through her red hair. Kushina gave their baby to Minato as he got up once more.

"It'll be quick, I promise" he whispered before turning around to leave

"Minato wait!" Kushina yelled as she tried to sit up

Jiraiya quickly went over to Kushina making sure she didn't injure herself

"Kushina! What are you doing?" He asked

"I'm going with you what do you think!"

Minato's eyes widened as he took in her form once more, she was weak and fragile after the Kyuubi was pulled out of her, more so when she gave birth but her eye's, her eyes held fire and passion in them that only seemed to grow as they heard the sounds outside of the cave, the Kyuubi was causing havoc on their village and it seems she wouldn't back down without a fight, Kushina was always like that, strong willed and filled with determination, and that's why Minato fell in love with her even with her flaws.

"Kushina, you know how dangerous this is, I don't want you getting hurt."  
"That doesn't matter Minato! look at what you're planning to do with our infant child! are you saying that isn't dangerous, i'm going either way, I refuse to lose you."

Kushina pushed away from Jiraya and quickly got out of her bed not caring if her legs felt like they could give out any second, everyone stared as Kushina made her way across the room with wobbly legs and determination as she set towards her goal, Minato put kushina's arm around him for support while holding Naruko with his other

"Minato, Kushina, do you mind explaining what you two are going to do here exactly," Jiraiya asked as him and the third walked towards the family

A loud thump was heard on the building as another roar blasted through the village, more screams of agony were heard as they saw a large boulder hit the water beneath, the guards from before were no long there, but in the water dead from the masked man and soon crushed by the boulder

"There's no time to explain, but I want to say, thank you, both of you, Hiruzen for being a great Hokage for the village and being apart of this family, for being in my life when I only had the Ninja academy and my dreams, and you Jiraiya, even though you're a huge pervert."

"Super Pervert actually" corrected Jiraya with a smile

"Yes, a super pervert, you were a great a great teacher, a great family member, and a great friend"

"Minato, why are you talking like that, what are you planning?" the third's eyes widened as he looked towards the family once more, to the mother who was cradling her child like she wouldn't see her again, to the great hero of a father that was looking at everyone with a smile on his face telling them good bye "You wouldn't Minato!"

"I'm saving the village Lord Third, it's the only way" Minato quickly went back to honorifics as he once more turned, his cloak fluttered behind him, the words ' **四代目火影** ' were on the back showing everyone who he was, the fourth Hokage of the village, and the new hero once more.

"Wait Minato!" The third quickly reached out trying to get a hold of Minato to try and get him to change his plan but it was too late, Minato hugged his family before all of them disappeared in a flash of yellow to the battlefield

"Hurry Jiraiya!" the third yelled as he ran out of the hideout to try and find and find the family, Jiraiya right on his tail, Taji and Biwako quickly ran out of the hideout too but before they could get anywhere two  figures quickly grabbed them from behind, slit their necks and disappeared into the ground leaving a white and black clown to finish off the work there.

In a forest away from the chaos Minato appeared with Kushina and Naruko still in their arms, Minato quickly set Kushina on the ground with Naruko before walking in the middle of the forest before biting his thumb and making hand signs before slamming a hand on the ground before a large amount of smoke covered the area, as the smoke Disappeared a large red toad wearing a cloak stood above them

"Why have you summoned me, Minato" asked the Toad as he looked around since it was still night, usually Minato would summon him in the mornings, as Gamabunta looked around he caught sight of the Kyuubi still wrecking Havoc on the leaf, he quickly backed away in fear when he noticed the Kyuubi had whipped it's head to them staring at the large toad with it's deep red eyes "Especially since that thing's here!"

"There's no time to explain, but I need you to buy us some time while I try and finish my plan" the Kyuubi quickly set sail towards them at a fast pace while Gamabunta hurried to get out his sword as the beast hurtled towards them at a fast pace quickly swinging all of it's tails at the toad, Gamabunta quickly  slammed the butt of his sword into the beast only before jumping away, the Kyuubi stumbled back a few feet before charging once more, the attack only making it angrier

"Kushina here!" he removed an brush and an ink bottle from his pouch before giving them to Kushina so she could put Naruko down on top of the Toads head "I'm sorry, Naruko" Kushina softly kissed the top of her babies head before starting to write the seal on her babies belly

"Minato, it's done!" Kushina quickly gave the items back to Minato

"Okay, here we go,  _ **Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin!**_ " and as he finished the hand signs behind him appeared the Shinigami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's everyone for reading, Comments/Kudos appreciated.


	2. The mummy of Konoha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to a happy remix song....I feel great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two everybody let's get to it.

~~~~ **Last time on: The mummy of konoha!**

**"** Okay, here we go **, _Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin!_ " **and as he finished the hand signs behind him appeared the Shinigami.

* * *

 

**Episode Two**

_**We put our strength into this one last chance!** _

 

The Shinigami's spiritual figure floated behind Minato as his dull yellow eyes looked down at his next victim,

he gave a sharp teethed smile around his Tantō blade as he slowly tilted his head to the right, letting his white long hair fall to the same direction as he read the back of Minato's cloak, slowly he raised a bony purple hand to his knife letting his sharp black nails softly grace the handle as the Kyuubi noticed that they went to a stand still quickly set towards them once more.

"Dammit, this needs to go faster." Gamabunta tried to hold him back by his sword but then one of his tails shot out and pierced the Toad right in the shoulder making him stubble back before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, making the passengers fall to the ground at a fast rate.

"Naruko!" Kushina yelled as she tried to reach out towards her pride and joy. The Shinigami grabbed Minato so he wouldn't sink to the ground as they watched Kushina and Naruko slowly fall before their very eyes.

"Kushina!" Minato yelled as he quickly out of the Shinigami's hands to start making hand signs before releasing a burst of wind towards the ground below Kushina, the burst of wind caught them in it's small tornado letting them safely maneuver to the ground without a scratch, Kushina fell onto her knees and Naruko was still in a bust of wind before being put down on the ground, as Naruko's cover clad body moved to the ground the wind gave them a cold chill before disappearing and there they realised what they were about to do they realized what _they_ had to do to save this village. Kushina's eyes widened as tears filled her eyes, there her baby lay on the ground crying her eyes out as the kyuubi's eyes targeted the whole family, it was so close it's growls made their hearts beat faster and bones tingle, the Kyuubi was about to advance forward when Kushina started screaming, chains bursting from her back and going straight for the beast that suddenly stopped in surprise that Kushina still had chakra.

The chains were a glowing dull yellow as they circled the Kyuubi dragging it down to the ground in a cloud of dirt and grass.  Kushina huffed as she slowly got up stumbling over to Naruko before falling on her knees and holding her baby to her chest trying to make her cries stop before her head snapped up to Minato in anguish and anger.

"Why...Why minato! why does Naruko...why does _our_ baby have to be sacrificed for the tailed beasts balance...for the country...for the village...!?" Kushina looked at him with red puffed eyes as Minato quickly ran over to his family so he could kneel to the floor besides Kushina so he can offer support, he put Kushina's head into his chest trying to comfort her as much as he can.

"And why do you have to sacrifice yourself... for my sake!?" Kushina continued to huff as she looked up at her husband for answers, answers that even Minato wanted answered before his time was up.  
"Forsaking one's village and country is the same as forsaking one's child" Minato rubbed Kushina's red hair before looking down at Kushina put her head into his neck, her chakra straining but still trying to keep the kyuubi in check as well as the slowly quieting baby.

"You whose birth nation is no more know that all too well" Kushina's eyebrows knitted together at what he was saying, what did he mean? what did this have to do with the situation, she didn't know, she couldn't understand.

"How harsh life is for those without a land to call home" he softly let Kushina go before standing  straight in pride as he continued on

"Beside's which our family....our ninja!" Kushina eyes looked to the ground in shame thinking of how she wanted to risk so many lives...to save theirs

"Finally, even if I were to live, I'd lose out to you" at that Kushina's head snapped up

"What..?"

"Even though you won't have much time with her...there are things you can tell Naruko _-_ thing's that I can't...that is a mother's role in her child's life"

Kushina could only stare at him in disbelief at what he was saying, she wanted to be with Naruko as much as Minato but she didn't want to lose him if this was the case, she wanted to be with her family she wanted to see Naruko be married one day maybe even have kids, but she wanted Minato to be there with them on the Journey, to teach their baby about life in the academy, to shower her with attention and make her daddy's little girl, to chase away any boys that were trying to court their daughter, but life will always get worse even if you want it to be a little bit better.

"I'm not doing this just for you... I'm doing it for Naruko!" at that Minato smiled in pride and gave a slight nod

"I will die for my daughter, It is my duty as her father" Kushina stayed silent as she processed the situation in her mind but before she could say anything, once more the Kyuubi gave a loud roar it's large clawed hand tried to reach out to grab as it kept trying to get up only for the chains to hold it by brute force

Minato decided to act quickly before any more damage could be done, he quickly ran in front of the Shinigami outstretching his arms for the red horned demon to take action of taking the Yang half of the Kyuubi into him. The Shinigami only seemed to smile bigger as he took a clawed hand to slink into Minato's back letting it outstretch to the air of Minato's front as cursed seals started to manifest on his arms, letting them all know there was no turning back.

the muscle quickly went for the Kyuubi's outstretched hand hooking onto it's chakra as the beast's eyes widened in slight panic as it took in the scene, MInato with his arms stretched out while the tall demon figure stood behind him with a cursed hand coming out of his chest and the kyuubi in a tight situation as they could feel it's chakra being grabbed and slowly pulled away.

"Seal!" Minato yelled before the Shinigami took a grip on his Tantō before extending his arm and letting the Kyuubi's chakra flow at a dangerous rate into Minato's stomach where it left a steaming mark, Minato quickly bent down when he felt the hand leave his body as he felt almost the full weight of the beast's chakra.

Minato's upper body flew back slightly at the power of the beast "Ngh....my body's going numb...I can't believe how heavy his chakra is..." Minato grunted as he looked down at the steam coming out of his Jōnin vest where his stomach was.

The Kyuubi would feel half of his chakra taken out of him as he began to shrink resulting in Kushina tightening his chains as he growled lowly but loudly to the others as he staggered forwards his newly weakened leg only to fall once more on the ground making dust and leaves fly everywhere in the small clearing. The kyuubi growled loduly as he could feel half of his body sealed inside of Minato 

 **' Y-you...! Fourth Hokage!!' **The beast internally screamed as it's deep red eyes watched as Minato grab his stomach trying to control the stinging burn before maneuvering himself on weak legs to his family.

Kushina's eyes widened as she watched the scene play out knowing that she couldn't do anything but tightened her arms around their baby and hope that Minato will soon make this horrible nightmare that only seem to grow worse by the hour to a rest.

"All right...Now time for the Eight Signed Sealing... To seal the rest of the nine tails inside of Naruko..." Minato huffed once more before crouching and slamming a hand to the ground watching as a Octagon appeared on the ground made with the kanji's **口寄せの術** in all of it's areas quickly moving the hand back as it poofed and created a new object, the grass the shape was once on now was the cave flooring and there in the middle of it was a cushion with Candles lit all around letting the scene come out more dramatic than it already was.

Minato raised up once more as both him and Kushina watched the small alter with the never wavering fact that they have to subject their child to the bullies, to the hate of the village, to the fact that no one would ever be there for her and her needs and to teach her things that only parents could teach, to protect her from villagers if they were to turn into a very dark side of judgement, her thoughts only made Kushina have a tighter grip on the small orange blanket holding their pride.

"Kushina...We both know that we have to do this..." Minato put both of his hands on Kushina's and the blanket before staring her in the eyes letting her know that what ever happens everything was going to be alright for them and for Naruko in the end

"But Minato...think about this...what's going to happen when you're gone...what's going to happen if....I'm gone..I don't want to subject her to the things that were done to me...all the bullying...all the loneliness...No one should experience that, especially our _child_  Minato" Kushina's eyes teared once more but she refused to let tears fall this time, she had to be strong for herself and for her family.

Minato closed his eyes softly softly kissing  surprised lips for one last time before prying Naruko away from her Mother and walking towards the alter not going back on his final decision.

 **' A ritual Alter? He's planning to seal me up again!?'** The Kyuubi was back on it's four human shaped paws watching as Minato had summoned the alter and took the baby from Kushina's grip while she could do nothing more but watch, The Kyuubi raised it's head up and continued to watch since Kushina still had a tight grip on it's shrunken body.

 **' No...He's not planning to seal me up in that baby...!?' **The Kyuubi's eyes widened as he watched Minato place the baby one the Cushion before backing up, Kushina suddenly fell forward on her knees coughing hard into her hand as her Chakra was quickly started to descend

"Kushina!" Minato called out, the chains around the Kyuubi loosened one by one falling to the ground in a clink and a clank before none were left at all. The Kyuubi quickly raised up on it's hind legs letting it's mouth open wide showing all of it's sharp teeth as it raised one of it's clawed hands

 **'Here's my chance!! ' **The Kyuubi's long finger quickly zoomed through the air toward the trio before it's main target was hit by something completely but not surprisingly different.

As Kyuubi's sharped finger nail advanced towards Naruko, Minato quickly went into the way of the impact but not before Kushina went in front of him outstretching her arms just like Minato was doing and resulting in them both getting stabbed in the stomach by the Kyuubi's finger as they tried desperately to stop it with their feet before it could cut off the whole Uzumaki-Namikaze clan all together.

Kushina's hand gripped the bloodied nail coming out of her front as it kept going before casting a shaodw over their babies orange blanket before coming to a complete stop right in front of the infants face.

The only sounds to be heard then were the soft growls of the kyuubi and the heavy breathing of Minato and Kushina as their eyes started to dull but never the fire of determination

Minato huffed as he looked at the red hair in front of him, "I said I was her father...Dying for her is my right..."

Kushina's eyes looked over to Minato, she noticed he was going paler and his eyes were turning a darker shade of blue, he looked like an absolute mess but she could say the same for herself.

"...I'm her mother... It's my right too..." Kushina then looked over at Naruko, watching her red hair slightly move in the wind as her whiskered cheeks puffed up slightly at the cold, she was slightly surprised that she could sleep peacefully through all of this disaster but then she realized that Naruko will soon have that disaster inside of her.

"...Fine..." Kushina sagged forward on the nail "This is the first time...I've lost an argument against you...it proves...how serious you are..." Kushina grew a smile on her face as she watched her baby move around in her orange cocoon, innocent to what was going on while her eyes were closed

Minato's eyes closed as he bowed his head in gratitude "Thanks...Kushina..." his body ssagged forward signalling for the Shinigami to pull it's Tantō out of his mouth to put at position.

 **'** Time to put...mine and Kushina's chakra...into the seal **'**  he softly pressed a hand to Kushina's back while making the tiger hand sign letting his chakra flow into his beloved feeling his chakra slowly draining out of his body before he took the hand off, watching as Kushina huffed in new found power as she felt it course into her.

"Okay...That should...do it..." he whispered as he felt his vision darken slightly.

Naruko yawned slightly as she let her tiny body get into a better position into the burito shaped cover, she didn't even know her parents took part of watching this adorable scene as they felt their tension leave their body except for where the kyuubi's nail still penetrated

"Kushina...I'm launching...The Eight Signed Sealing now..." they continued to huff as they clutched onto life and this beautiful moment not letting the fact that the Kyuubi could have taken their lives along time ago if it weren't for Kushina's chains now slowly dragging the Kyuubi back into it's rightful place on the dirt floor where it's body left it's print.

"We won't see her for awhile..." Minato's softly caressed Kushina's hips as she watched her baby fondly "...So let's tell Naruko...what we have to say to her..." Minato's let his hands fall back on the nail as Kushina slightly leaned forward trying to get as close to Naruko as possible.

"Naruko...Don't be picky eater...eat a lot...but not too much...since you might want to have a boy friend one day"  she gave a light chuckle before continuing

"Grow big and strong...make sure you bathe every day when you're older...you might need it when you're a teenager...stay positive...don't stay up too late...get plenty of sleep..." as she spoke she had a smile on her face as she gave Naruko as much advice as she could before it was time to say goodbye, Minato's eyes fondly took in his wife giving their newborn a lecture as he too had things to say but knew he would have to wait for his turn.

"...plus...make friends...you don't need tons...okay...? Just a few...that you can really trust...And...your mom was bad at this...but study hard...and learn your ninjutsu...!" she had so many things to say, so many things she wanted to teach her daughter about the real world when she was older, but she knew this would have to be enough.

"Everyone...is good at some things...and other's not so good...so even if things don't go well...don't get depressed. okay...? At the academy. Respect...your teachers and those senior to you" Minato knew they couldn't hang on much longer, he was surprised him and Kushina were surviving this long but as he looked back she was surprised to see more of Kushina's chains holding the Kyuubi's hands down, disabling the Kyuubi's movements so they could finish what they had to do.

"Oh... and regarding the Three Prohibitions, be extra careful about lending and borrowing money...Make sure you save money...from your mission pay...And...don't start drinking until you're twenty one...don't drink too much either...too much to drink is bad for your body...so drink in moderation..." Kushina could feel her cheeks turn pink with her leftover blood before she would need to bring up the subject she couldn't do if Naruko was older.

"Another Prohibition is men..your father is a man so he doesn't know too much about this but...when you're a teenager...you might start noticing boy's...in a different sense of way...and that's okay...it's normal...Just be careful...don't fall for the first boy you see...Find someone...like me..." Minato kept is composer through her sentence only letting a light chuckle through as Kushina gave their new born baby the talk.

"Plus...speaking of the Three Prohibitions... be wary of... master Jiriya, y'know?" Kushina let her bloodied hand fall from the nail before clenching it in her left over anger at she had to give her new born baby advice that she couldn't even hear, advice that was to be advised to when she was older and ready to fly away from the nest not when she was about to lose her parents to the beast that was about to be sealed inside of her.

"Naruko... from now on, you’re going to face lots of pain and hardship...there'll be a lot of hard...frustrating...times ahead..." The Kyuubi strained against the chains once more letting the _clink-clank_ sound of chains let them now that Kushina's power was weakening as she let tears once again spill over her closed eye-lids

"Take care of yourself...make sure you have dreams...And the confidence...to make those dreams...come true...!" She could feel the warm hand of her husband's slip into her's as they closed their eyes in the short remembrance they had with their pride and joy

"So much...there's so...so....much...!"  Kushina let the tears spill over her cheeks as she gave a soft whimper, she remembered the immediate love she felt as she held her baby for the first time, even as she was causing so much pain for her while she gave birth she still felt love shimmering at what she and Minato created and waited nine months for to only manifest into their beautiful baby girl that they thought would stay with them through her teenage life leading into adult hood but they never thought they would be the one's leaving her at not even one day.

"There really...there really is...so much more I want... I want to tell you...I want to be with you longer...I...I love you..." Kushina sniffled slightly as she took into account that she almost forgot about MInato into her speech "I'm sorry...Minato...I talked too much..."  Kushina could still feel the burn where the kyuubi's clawed nail was once at before the chains moved it away and to it's rightful body with the rest of it's claws .

"No...it's alright..." he opened his eyes and peered down at his daughter "...Naruko...My words to you as your father...is ditto to what your loquacious mother said..." he gave a winked smile to his child's closed eyes softly whispering the final words before everything went white.

_"Eight Signed Sealing"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when the copy and paste deletes all of your hard work  
> I WORKED SO HARD! But I think thanks to that incident I did better


	3. The mummy of Konoha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought about this chapter so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the chapter so far?

**Last time on: The mummy of konoha!**

 

he gave a winked smile to his child's closed eyes softly whispering the final words before everything went white.

_"Eight Signed Sealing"_

* * *

The council room was in a uproar shinobi from the Kyuubi's battle crowded the desk of the Hokage after he informed them all of the Fourth's passing, as well as the sealing of the Kyuubi into the new-born infant who was cradled in her arms her bright blue eyes staring at everyone in curiosity, every clan head in the village stared at the baby in anger as they thought about their lost comrades in battle of the ferocious beast.

Outside the Hokage's office they could hear people screaming about how they should kill the Kyuubi when it was weak and helpless, some pulled out kunai and suggested slitting her throat, some suggested torturing her then using her as a weapon for the leaf, the only people not wishing for the poor infants death were the clan heads and Danzo who had sided with the head of the Uchiha clan councilmen.

The third didn't tell the villager's that the child was Minato's since he thought it was best that no one knew she was related to the fourth since he was afraid that Shinobi from other villages might try to abduct her and force her to do things she didn't want to do. He knew he could trust his villagers not to gallivanting off and telling other nations that the Fourth's daughter was in their village with the Kyuubi but he knew that he still couldn't trust them with everything in mind until they calmed down enough to hate Naruko...A bit less, until then he would need to pass fake information about Minato picking a random orphan.

"Enough!" The Third shouted but quiet enough to try and not disturb the baby, the room silenced immediately before everyone stared at the third waiting for him to speak before they could have their turn in trying to make him understand their reasoning.

"I can't believe this, the Fourth wanted this child to be known as a hero and now you all want her death!?" Hiruzen was disgusted at how the villagers treated this baby who was none different from them, flesh and blood but only forced to take something she had no control over.

"The Fourth was an idiot to let that demon live!" A civilian councilman yelled before being silenced by a death glare from none other than the head of the Hyūga clan, Hyūga Hiashi.

"Do not speak ill of my friend" he spoke menacingly before turning back to the Hokage so he can finish what he had to say, the councilman didn't speak over the third again afraid of facing the wrath of the Gentle Fist and even more Jutsu's from clan leader's who were close friend's were the late Hokage.

"I'm informing you now of this, the civilian council's shall not and will not be taking this child in as a civilian as the Fourth's dying wish, she will be our hero one day, now is there any clan heads that would be willing to protect and love this child in their clan like one of their own?" The third looked around to the room once more looking at each clan head knowing that probably none of them would be able to grant Minato's wish.

Shibi Aburame was the first who spoke "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but the Aburme clan cannot adopt the child, for fear of the fox's chakra killing our bugs" if you looked closer you could see him shiver at the thought of all of his bug's dying to the wrath of the same beast that killed so many people.

Inoichi walked up next before giving a slight bow in respect for the Hokage "The Yamanaka clan cannot take the child because she possesses different chakra from us, I do not believe she would be able to learn our clan techniques because of the fox disrupting her brain patterns, example would be if I would go inside her mind I would have to face the Fox and that might not turn out too well on my part." he stepped back into line after giving his reasons

Tsume Inuzuka spoke next "I can't because, like Inoichi said, she would not be able to learn my clan techniques and as you know Inu's and foxes don't get along, so we don't know what would happen to her and I can't be with her 24/7"

Choza Akimichi sweated slightly as he watched the Hokage's eyes turn to him "L-Like my comrades said, she would not be able to learn the techniques of the clan and i'm afriad she might feel left out because of the other's in my clan...aren't exactly like her." he turned away quickly before sighing softly in relief as the eyes burning into his soul turned to Shikaku Nara

"I also can't take care of her, as you know we own deers and I don't think they would take too kindly having someone who smells like foxes near them, also being that having more troublesome women would be really troublesome." the tense room was broken by a couple of snickers knowing how true that was, especially Hiruzen since, knowing Kushina's temper, it was most likely passed down to Naruko and that would be very 'Troublesome'.

Hiashi Hyuuga was the semi-last who spoke, the third was hoping he could as he saw the guilt and sadness in his eyes as he looked at the baby in his arms, The third was really hoping he would take care of her since next to him was Fugaku Uchiha and Hiruzen was sure as hell not about to let Naruko with them, Hiashi bowed deeply letting a shadow cast over his eyes before speaking up.

"I...also can't...the elders of my clan would not tolerate a non-Hyūga living with us and worse being a so called 'demon'" he stood back up before walking to a window letting guilt and regret fill through his body as he glared at the villagers outside of the window watching them slightly rampage still yelling how they should kill the demon.

Fugaku was the last one to speak and Hiruzen was dreading it, he hoped he said he couldn't, he didn't want Minato's child to turn out to be some kind of weapon that they could toy with, he wanted her to be a normal child with a normal child life, but with what happened over the night he knew that could never happen now.

"I..." Hiruzen held his breath waiting for him to say the 'take care of her' phrase that was sure to come, image when Fugake said "can't" Hiruzen was dumbfounded but almost extremely happy as well as Hiashi Hyūga who broke away from his stoic face to put on a smirk, Danzo looked at him in anger, he wanted power and that child was the only one to give it to him so why was that stupid Uchiha giving away the opportunity to give his leader the power to rule over this dumb village?

"Excuse me come again?" The third snapped out of it thinking, this was just imagination of some sort, why would he turn down this offer? he knew he was working with Danzo who was probably the one trying to assassinate him all the time so why wouldn't he agree to take this child to give to Danzo?

"I said I cannot take the child." he said simply staring at the Hokage in annoyance at making him repeat himself, he only thought it was because he was old so he let it pass.

"well...may I ask for a reason...?" he looked away from the Uchiha for a minute to grab a bottle for a whining baby in his arms before looking back to the stoic man that ruled the Uchiha clan, even though the Thir'd face showed no emotion he was dancing as far as his old bones would let him.

"The reason being is that the child is the demon and it would be better off either killed or used as a weapon for the leaf, and I do not plan on teaching that thing, neither do any of my clan."

the room silenced as he finished, Hiruzen was appalled but happy at the same time, he didn't know why he was choosing the councilmen and Danzo but he was happy because this meant that he could make the final decision regarding Naruko's place of home and he was not about to let Danzo have this little girl.

"Fine, since no one can take her, I have no choice but to put her in the orphanage." people made an uproar once more, the third caught things like 'The Hokage has ben possesed by the demon already, it must be killed!' and 'The hokage must have really gone senile, strip him of his power!' and a lot of 'Kill the demon, don't let it live any longer, kill it while it's weak!' at that last sentence he slammed one hand on the table making sure Naruko was still in a comfortable position before shouting above all of the comotion once more

"Silence!" he glared at everyone in the room as the room went deadly silent once more, no one daring at challenging the Hokage's power as he slowly got up and standing before everyone in the room, showing them all the innocent being in his arms

"The Child is going in the orphanage and that's final. Anything and Everything that was discussed is now an S-class village secret, Under no circumstances are you to reveal anything about this child regarding the Kyuubi understand!?" he ordered to the village, by then everyone knew they were at no match to change the Hokage's mind but that doesn't mean that he would be with her everyday...that gave them time to do what they wanted.

The council nodded their head's in approval, though some felt the anger boiling in them at the Hokage's decision, they wanted to get this information out as soon as possible to the villager's in hope of showing them that the child is dangerous and should be killed immediately or used as a weapon, the councilmen looked at each other before nodding to each other with devious smirks on their faces, they knew this would be risky if the Hokage ever caught them but it doesn't mean they could do it in secret.

Almost everyone decided that day to make the child's life living hell, some even decided to plan to make her death an incident that occurred in the middle of the night when the Hokage and the rest of the village were asleep, not like they would care, so who was there to blame, no one would get in trouble and their beloved village would return to being safe once more without demon's that were out for their blood.

Maybe, just maybe, this is what the Fourth meant by 'treating her like a hero' yeah...he meant that since the Kyuubi now inhabited the body of a baby, it would be incredibly weakened and so easy to kill for them, yeah that's what the Fourth truly wanted, to praise the orphan who gave up their life, albheit unwillingly, so they could die, the Kyuubi now took over a human body who is also incredibly weak, and then the people will kill it.. Hiruzen was just too dumb and old to notice the truth in front of his eyes, this is the Fourth's true will. Although that's what the council and Shinobi thought. Hiruzen could see it in their eyes that things were not going to be as he had hoped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are dearest in my heart


	5. Update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not giving up I PROMISE I PROMISE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this isn't a update for the Fanfiction it's a update of what's going on with it.

Hello everyone!

Sadly, this isn't another chapter but on the update of what's going on with the story, no I'm not quitting on it I'm just informing you that I can't post everyday of every hour, I have school to do and I have a life I also need to read some manga and more fanfictions and watch ANIME and video games is a must so I can't post everyday on the daily so here's the time that you can expect this fanfiction to be updated!

**Friday**

**Saturday**

**Sunday**

Yeah I know. typical but these are probably the only few day's that I am not busy with testing and homework so there you go I know I know some people like this story some people don't but please just bear with me because by the time it's like Friday to Sunday there will probably be like...10...or 6 chapter's up because I do want this Fanfiction to go on and I do want to give you guys some entertainment with it but with school ending next month it's really hard so just bear with me for a bit even if you have to wait.

Thank's for understanding,

**Ordinary_Writer**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you read this is probably the only three day's that I will have to give you guys more chapters, so I'm sorry I really am I do want to write but I want to finish school stuff first because school is important.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's where we end this chapter everyone thanks for reading update is coming...I have no idea PEACE!


End file.
